


"Radiant Perspective"

by GhastedFl4m3, KyokaJiroChan



Series: My Army of Izujiro Multiverses [8]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ark Abberation, F/M, Jirou Kyouka is a Good Friend, Quirkless Jirou Kyouka, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastedFl4m3/pseuds/GhastedFl4m3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokaJiroChan/pseuds/KyokaJiroChan
Summary: Now basically, one day Izuku wakes up and there is the diamond shaped thing glowing red, floating next to him. He wonders what it is, but shrugs it off. Later on at U.A, no one else seems to notice it other than Kyoka who has one of their own.After the day at U.A they go home and sleep shrugging it off and wake up to being in another world, only in their underwear. Though Izuku and Kyoka are separated from the others and the diamond looking things are now implanted into their wrist. Now, The test begins. The test of survivalQuirkless Mha x Ark Abberation Au
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku
Series: My Army of Izujiro Multiverses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. "Unreal"

A green, fluffy haired boy named Izuku Midoriya was writing down notes for some mini-project he had at mind. For some reason, there was the red diamond shaped thing floating beside him. It was no bigger than half of his hand. He didn't know what it was or where it came from, but he just woke up and had it floating beside him and it still is, for a whole week.

He lives in an apartment close to his high school, Yuuei, and he lives with one of his classmates, Kyoka Jiro. They are pretty close, not by much though. Kyoka has had the same diamond floating around her for sometime as well, just as long as Izuku. But for some reason, none of their other classmates can see them.

"Yo, Midoriya." Kyoka called out entering his room. "Still have no idea what these things are?"

"N-No.... I have no idea. I would love to take notes on them, b-but they don't do m-much besides following u-us around." Kyoka noticed that Izuku's eyes were a bit droopy, probably spent most of his last night studying for school, taking notes while he was at it.

Kyoka knew how much of a nerd Izuku was. It was admiring actually, if Kyoka were to pick up a book, she'd fall asleep.

She checked the time on her watch and sighed, seeing the time was 9:23pm. She placed a hand on his back and he looked up at her. "Look Mop Top, get some sleep. Even if studying is probably fun for someone like you, you should consider your sleep schedule existing." She joked making Izuku chuckle a bit. 

"Y-Yea, I guess you're right. T-Thanks..."

"Now get to bed, I'm going myself." Kyoka threw her thumb over her shoulder, pointing to her room.

Izuku sighed and closed his book and nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

Izuku awoke to the feeling of cold metal on his skin, a large metal gate looming over him. The only memories he had was going to sleep after Kyoka had a small talk with him about his sleep schedule.

An itch was present on his wrist, he lifted his arm over his head to look and found the weird red diamond object embedded in his wrist. "What the..." Was the words that escaped his mouth.

Looking at it after some time made it revealed a menu, similar to that of RPG game. 

A wave of urgency hit him when he looked to his left and Kyoka laying on the ground a few meters ahead oh him, passed out on the ground. He quickly scrambled over to her unconscious body to see if she was alright. 

When he went to check her pulse she suddenly stirred and groaned, slightly gripping his hand a bit. "Turn.... on the ac." She muttered out her mouth making Izuku sigh in relief that she was alive, but with a blush as Kyoka was holding his hand.

She fluttered her eyes to wake and Izuku removed his hand. She sat up in a daze and looked down at her wrist, most likely feeling the itch that Izuku had felt when he woke up. "The hell? I-." She suddenly blushed as she turned in Izuku's direction.

"JESUS CHRIST MIDORIYA!!! Put some pants on!"

She turned away with a blush visible on her face.

Izuku was confused by that, then he noticed the sudden chill gracing his skin across his entire body. Looking down he saw that he was wearing nothing more than cloth boxers, and Kyoka was wearing nothing more than cloth underwear and wraps as well. Now it was Izuku who was blushing and covering his hands with his face.

"Ohmygodsorry!Ididn'tmeantoI-Ijustwantedtoseeifyouwereokayand-."

"D-Dude...look. J-J-Just chill out, breath a-and please p-put s-. Wait....."

Kyoka looked behind the green hair teen in front of her. "What the....woah.

Izuku was confused before he turned his head around himself. Standing up fully he looked to the other end of the colossal cavern they were currently in, supported by massive metal beams and portal looking things along a metal path as long as a football field and stretching the length of four fields until it lead into a metal tunnel at the other end. 

"Woah." Was the only word that escaped his mouth.

"Midoriya... where the hell are we? What the fuck happened? And why are we almost naked!?"

"I-I-I don't know..."

The two still had a present blush on their faces, not taking their eyes off the other. This went on until Kyoka's eyes went wide. "Holy what the fuck!" She got up and tried turning around to run, only to trip on air.

Izuku was confused until he felt a warm breath against the back of his neck and his eyes went wide at the touch. He glanced behind him to he a reptilian face with a small beak. Izuku slowly turned his body to it and started slowly taking steps back not taking his eyes of the creature. the further he got, the more he could see of it. It was a large reptile with spike plates coming off it's back. 

"What the hell is that?!"

The creature looked like it was getting a bit aggitated by Kyoka's screaming showing of it's threatening tail with spikes on it.

"Jiro.... calm down... I-I think you are angering it..."

Kyoka then realized what he meant by that and she began to quiet down her breathing, taking quiet shaky breaths. The creature walked off and the two sighed in relief. 

"The hell was that?" Kyoka asked, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Where the hell are we? Everyone at U.A.... what happened?" She began to let out some tears. This was a peculiar situation and Izuku had no words to describe it. Yet, he didn't know if there was a way out.

"I d-don't know...But at least we f-found out what those w-weird looking floating diamonds were." He responded looking at his wrist and Kyoka did the same.

Izuku looked up and away from his wrist. He eventually turned his head to her and his eyes widened. "Jiro...." Kyoka raised his head to him. Him taking steps back made her more scared. "Run." With those words said, Kyoka jumped up and began running along with. She heard loud foot steps and growls approaching.

She didn't want to turn around, that would make everything worse. She then felt claws being driven into her back and a sharp pain was felt at both of her waste. She saw Izuku a being pounced on by a reptile an- 

Kyoka raised her head within an instant, taking a deep inhale as if she had a nightmare. She felt the same metal from where she had woken up on, but she was in a different area than before, closer to the metal tunnel ahead of them. "J-Jiro?" Kyoka swung her head behind her to see Izuku with a shocked look. 

"What just...."

"I-I don't know..... But I think.... we should get out of here." Kyoka looked at him, then at the tunnel.

"You mean, out of where ever this fucking place is... right? Or, through that tunnel?" Kyoka questioned the boy and Izuku looked at her directly in the eye.

"Both"

Kyoka sighed and looked at the tunnel at the end of the said cavern they were in. "Alright..... lets do that then."


	2. "Location"

Kyoka and Izuku both stood back up and started walking towards the end of the cavern. They were glancing around the area they were in as well. There were many different creatures. Herds of sheep, Giant fireflies, Creatures with a shell on their back and a wrecking ball tail with spikes.

They both stopped to admire the surroundings until they felt a rumbling from behind them and saw three duck-billed reptiles sprinting towards them followed by the things that had just killed them not too long ago.

Izuku pushed Kyoka forward yelling "Run!" so they did. They ran through the large cavern till they came upon a ledge looking down to see a large body of water and nowhere else to go.

"What do we do?" Kyoka said in a panic. Izuku turned around and his eyes widened, he turned back, grabbed Kyoka's arm and jumped.

Kyoka was only just turning around to see what Izuku had seen when she was pulled off the cliff into free fall. Though if she had to choose, she'd rather jump than face the three large reptiles now looming over the edge at their bodies in free fall.

"Jiro!" She heard over the raging wind in her ears. "Pin drop!" She looked at Izuku to see him having re oriented himself as if he was standing. She didn't know how that would help, but she decided to trust him and did the same.

**_SPLASH_ **

They both hit the water. It stung like crazy, but she could still feel the sting which meant she wasn't dead, that was a good thing.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw how deep the water was compared to her own human height. There were fish of different sizes and colors, but all looked like the same species and brown crustaceans that looked sharp, as in skin piercing sharp.

She let out a gag and all the air escaped her lungs as she had stared for too long. She struggled to swim back up and she started feeling woozy as she only began to sink deeper.

She suddenly felt something yank at her arm and pulled her up to the water's surface. The moment Kyoka's head reached the surface of the water, she gasped for hair while violently coughing. "Th....anks.... Mi...doriya." Her voice was a bit raspy from the lack of hair she had in her body and the coughing fit she just had.

"N-No problem." He replied, putting an arm over her shoulder and swimming her to shore.

Once they reached the shore line, Kyoka was on her knees still recovering from almost drowning. Izuku was patting her back, allowing some coughs to escape from Kyoka's mouth again. "Holy...shit... that's what it feels like to... almost drown? Fucking terrifing."  
  


Izuku chuckled a bit, now rubbing her back up and down. "Better?"  
  
Kyoka then threw herself on the ground and looked up at the ceiling of the large cavern they. She can feel the sun rays between the vines hit her body. "Lemme just lay here for a bit... still can't believe that we are in a different world...."

Izuku sadly looked away from her. "I-I know, I can barely b-believe it either." He took a seat next to her and looked up at the same ceiling Kyoka was eyeing. "E-Everyone at Yueei.... D-Do you think they'll miss us?"

"Well...." Kyoka started, crossing her arms and placing a leg over her knee. "I'd doubt Bakugo will miss either of us, considering how much I have kicked him in the balls. Thank god I don't have to see Jamming-Yay or Grape rape again. Other than that....." Kyoka picked out "Jamming-yay when one of their classmates shocked himself some how and fried his brain, making him go dumb dumb.

The two stayed in silence before Kyoka continued. "How do we get out of here, Green?" She questioned, reaching her hand up to the seemingly non-existent sky.

"W-Well... there i-is only one way I c-can think of."

"And that is....?"

"Survive..."

Kyoka sat up and turned her almost naked body to Izuku. "I mean... What other choice do we have?" He continued.

Kyoka looked down at the ground as she stood back up. "You... you're right. Let's just do what we can right now.... Even if we are...." Kyoka blushed remembering they are in nothing but uncomfortable underwear which she only kept on because Izuku was right next to her.

"Do we have a choice?"

"Technically yes, but I don't wanna strip completely naked."

"Y-You know what, that's fair."

Kyoka looked around and there was a large, arching rock, but what fascinated her the most was the amount of fauna around the rock. "Hey, Midoriya..." Kyoka said, swatting down in front of one of the bushes to see an array of different berries.

"Yea, Jiro?" Izuku said as Kyoka began picking the berries of the bushes, they vary from different colors. Purple, blue, red, yellow, white and black.

"You're a science nerd, right?"

"I told you to stop teasing me about that!"

"Yea well...." Kyoka walked back to Izuku and sat down in front of him, holding a lot of berries in her arms. "Not much of a berry person, but I'm fucking starving.... You know which are edible?"

Izuku chuckled at her a bit. "T-There's only one way to find out." Izuku snatched a blue raspberry and tossed it in his mouth.

"I-.... is it good?"

Izuku threw a thumbs up. "That's a relief."

Kyoka grabbed a couple black berries and tossed them into her mouth. She began to feel drowsy after swallowing them, having trouble staying awake. "What... the fuck." Kyoka collapsed to her side and passed out

* * *

Kyoka awoke, slowly but surely, from her berry induced sleep. She looked over to see Izuku sparking some rocks together over some sticks. Soon, the sticks caught alight and he went to work keeping it going so that it didn't go out.

Kyoka sat up, the rustling of the grass around her alerting Izuku to her awakening. "Jiro! You're up, good."   
  
"Yeah, let's not eat those black berries again." She said drowsily, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Heh, that's probably a good idea, though if only a few berries knocks out a human, what about dinosaurs?" That was the catalyst for one of Izuku's signature mumbling sprees. He didn't get lost in them that often, but when he did it was hard for him to snap out of it. Which was fine in class, the people that sat next to him had seen an increase in their grades overall when they started listening to it.

"Midoriya." Kyoka called out to him. When he didn't respond she reached over and slapped his cheek.   
  
"Hmm? What is it?" Izuku looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You were muttering."  
  
"But I thought my muttering was fine if it was quiet." He said, voicing his confusion.  
  
"Well, it is... in class. We aren't in class anymore and you probably know more about survival than I do. I can't have you zoning out on me like that." Kyoka said worryingly.  
  
"Th-that's f-fair. Sorry." Izuku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't sweat it. So, What have you found out?" Kyoka asked, trying to learn more and be able to help.  
  
"Well..." Izuku went on to explain what he had found out, obviously there was a narcotic substance in the black berries that they could use to put the creatures to sleep. There were also other creatures around, not just dinosaurs.

"That's good to know, at least we have one way to fight back, though I don't see a point when we can jus-"

"We don't resort to killing creatures.... Especially ones that aren't around anymore." Izuku responded, he never liked the thought of hurting anyone, this included animals.

Kyoka sighed looking at Izuku. "Midoriya... look. I know how you feel about hurting living things, but what choice do we have? We can't live on berries forever, eventually we are going to need to eat something else and no, those mushrooms over there don't count as actual protein. When we are able to grow our own fruits, then I will consider letting us eat more plants, but as of now...." Kyoka stopped her explanation and Izuku was trying his best not to admit it, but....

He sighed before saying. "You're right..."

Kyoka gave a small smile. "Glad we worked that out.... Now... I'm going to guess that all the mushrooms are okay to eat, besides the black ones? Kyoka looked at the patch of mushrooms and saw a black one which was glowing some blue underneath it. "Yea, not eating that... though it does look cool...."

"J-Jiro...?"

"Yea, Midoriya?"

"There was s-something I found earlier, I-I didn't want to d-do anything because you were still asleep." Izuku said as he stood up and Kyoka followed suit.

The two walked around the small, slightly isolated island and then stopped. Izuku pointed to the other side of the river between them. "Is that... a cave?" Kyoka asked, receiving a nod from Izuku. "I-I think so...."

"Welp... when life gives you lemons." Kyoka then sprinted, taking a dive into the river and swimming across. Izuku followed her, he couldn't just let her explore it alone, something bad could happen to her.

The two eventually reached the otherside of the river and they entered the cave. They felt an immediate chill down their spines and it was a bit cold, mostly because they had no clothes and just came out of the water. There was a bunch of fauna in the cave, including the mushrooms.

"You know what..."

Kyoka picked a black mushroom from the ground. "This looks cool, so I'm going to hold onto it."

Izuku shrugged, more fascinated at the amount of crystal-like material was in the cave. Eventually, there was a small point that was too big for him to walk through, but he could fit as he got on the ground and crawled.

"Midoriya?"

"Follow me."

"Ok then."

Once Izuku was on the other side, Kyoka began going to work, doing the same as Izuku. Once she got up her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

It was a beautiful sight. Not much but it was pretty. There was a small waterfall with a lot of fauna around it. The area was small, not bigger than the size of Kyoka or Izuku's room.

There was a small crevasse and Kyoka looked through, her eyes went wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. As she fell on her ass, Izuku looked through the crevasse and he saw the problem.

Snakes, Centipedes, and Dinosaurs. A whole mix of dangerous creatures were sleeping on the other side of the wall they were standing at. _"J-Jiro... slowly get up....and let's get out of h-here."_

Kyoka took her hand off of her mouth and slowly nodded, starting to get up. _"Aw...."_ was what she spat out halfway getting up.

Izuku looked in front of her and it was a lizard with a small pair of wings on it's back and a glowing tail. It was no bigger than a six month old kitten it had a large pair of adorable eyes. Kyoka reached out to it and pet it, seemingly forgetting about what was on the other side of the wall.

While she was petting it, it shot it's tongue out, taking the black mushroom from Kyoka's other hand and eating it. "Eh?"

Kyoka then slowly picked it up and it swallowed its meal, licking its eye like a modern day gecko. She cooed again at this and looked at Izuku with a look. _"Ok fine, as long as we get out of here."_

That look told Izuku, "We are keeping this and there is nothing you can say, got it?"

Once they had gotten out of the cave, Izuku sighed in relief. Kyoka was just holding her new pet lizard and booped it. It booped her back with its tongue. "Did it just..." was what Izuku spat out.

It seems as if these creatures all have an intelligent state of mind if the lizard was able to build the mindset to boop Kyoka back. Kyoka scratched it's head and it cooed as it's tail began to glow, emitting a light around the three of them. "That's... way brighter than I thought it would be..." Kyoka said, squinting her eyes a bit.

Izuku looked down at his wrist where the implant was. He stared at it for a couple seconds with a straight face and a menu came out again.

"H-How'd you do that?" Kyoka questioned out of curiosity while holding her pet.

"O-Oh, all I d-did was stare at it, not for long though." Izuku replied as he slowly pressed the index finger on his free hand on the menu bar.

"... We have an inventory..." Izuku picked up a rock and put it in front of the implant and it got sucked inside into nothingness like a black hole.

"The hell? That's so cool."

Izuku grazed his finger on the menu again and it showed a couple blueprints for things they could make and what materials they needed. Kyoka's eyes landed on clothing and looked Izuku dead in the eye and with the scariest stern voice said.

"We are making clothes, right now."


	3. "Exploration"

"Midoriya, got those clothes done yet?" Kyoka called out, still holding the lizard in her arms as Izuku tied and weaved fibers together to make them cloth clothing. They had recently found out that what they needed to make actual clothing in this world

"Al...most.... Done!" He shouted out in completion and Kyoka sighed in relief and she put down her glowing lizard.

"Finally." She said walking up to him and taking a cloth shirt and a pair of cloth pants. "Sick of wearing this uncomfortable ass underwear, I'm just gonna..." She said and Izuku turned to her and he flashed red.

She was now stripping in front of him and throwing her undergarments aside as she threw on the shirt and pants. For some reason, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was just.... So hot! Her petite figure made it even worse as it turns out, that kind of stuff just turns him on....

He blushed even further, realizing what he was doing and turned away. "J-Jiro!"

Kyoka finished putting on her clothes and turned to him. "Yea-?" She then realized what she did, she just stripped in front of him. Like completely naked. Kyoka's face went red and she covered her face. "Oh my god I can't believe y-you just saw me strip!" She said in a fast, muffled voice.

She felt something climb up from her leg and up her body and wrap itself around her neck softly. She removed her hands from her face to see the lizard wrapped around her neck. She cooed at it's cuteness.

"Oh, y-yea. What are you gonna name it?"

"Oh um, I was thinking "Geki"." She replied, while petting the lizard on the head.

"Oh! Is that short for Gecko?" Izuku asked after putting on his own clothes.

"No, it's short for "Shingeki no Kyojin"." Izuku sighed and chuckled afterwards, remembering how much of a weeb Kyoka was. Shonen and horror animes were her to go. Honestly, he wasn't surprised when she named the lizard after one of her favorite animes.

"A-Anyways, I want t-to explore this land.... I mean." Izuku pets Geki on the head. "I had no idea a creature like Geki existed. What if there are other creatures that have strange abilities like him... or her." Izuku explained and Kyoka nodded.

"I...I guess you're right. One problem...." Kyoka looks off the small island they were on. "I don't wanna get my clothes wet." Kyoka groaned, knowing there was no way they weren't gonna get wet.

"Too bad so sad lets go!" Izuku shouted out, dragging Kyoka by the arm pulling her into the water. They swam to the other side and Kyoka groaned, feeling her soaked clothes touch her skin.

"Nice going M-. Wait, where's Geki?!" She shouted out and looked around frantically. A coo was heard beneath her and Geki was there completely dry. It probably jumped over Kyoka as she was pulled into the water by Izuku and glided to the other side as the two swam. "You sly little.... You're too cute to get mad at..."

Geki climbed back up to her shoulder and Kyoka clapped her hands. "Alright! Where do we start Midoriya?" Geki began to glow its tail. "Well hold on lemme check something. Kyoka said as she lifted Geki off her shoulder and held it in front of her.

"I got it! Glowtail!" Izuku shouted out.

"Geki is a boy!"

"Uh-"

"What? You act like it was strange for me to check, we can't call Geki "it" everytime."

"Fair enough..." Izuku said while sighing, knowing Kyoka was right.

"Also, "Glowtail"? What's that?" Kyoka questioned, putting Geki back on her shoulders.

"O-Oh, that's what I wanna name the species. You know... since." Izuku said, beginning to walk down a trail which leads down to a waterfall at the side.

"Interesting, I approve." Kyoka said following him as Geki's light radiated around them.

They reached the bottom of the trail and there were incredibly large, redwood trees. There were some sheep grazing grass and one of the spiked dinosaurs from earlier sleeping.

They walked past all of them with no fear whatsoever, they weren't going to hurt them. Not unless they had to. They stopped at the river and at the other end of it there was a congregation of large alligators sleeping on the other side of the river.

"Thankfully they are sleeping. Lets just keep walking along the river." Kyoka whispered a bit as they did just that.

Suddenly they heard water falling on more water right beside them and they both went wide-eyed as they slowly turned their bodies to the river and an extremely large crab was rising from the water in front of them. It was as large as a fully grown elephant and it stood spider crab-like, with a small pair of extra claws right above its head.

"I...I-Izuku?"

"Run!"

The two ran as fast as they could as the giant crab had finished rising from the water and began going for the crocodiles. Izuku and Kyoka turned around to see the crab not chasing them and instead, fighting the crocodiles. It got torn to pieces within minutes after waking them up with its presence.

"You know what, I saw another path.... Let's take that way instead. I-I don't want to get cut in half by a crab or mutilated by a crocodile." Kyoka said, turning around.

"You know what... that's fair enough."

They were walking down the other path Kyoka said she saw and it was somewhat passive. They saw a herd of the duck-billed dinosaurs which Izuku described as "Parasaurolophus". He had to repeat it a couple times so Kyoka could understand what was said.

"Wow..." Kyoka and Izuku said at the same time as they looked off a cliff, seeing a completely new area, glowing blue.

"This looks so beautiful...Can we go?" Kyoka asked and Izuku chuckled.

"We can't, unless you want to plummet to death..." Izuku replied.

"Oh yea right, that... well." Kyoka turned away from the cliff. "Lets walk along it at least... I'm still enjoying the view."

"Ok, Kyoka." Kyoka blushed at hearing Izuku say her first name. They never discussed doing anything like that.

"Wh-What? W-Why'd you use m-my first name?" Izuku turned to her and raised a brow.

"B-But you used my first n-name earlier.... I thought i-it was okay." Izuku said with a small blush.

Although Kyoka was a bit embarrassed, what was there to be embarrassed of? It was just her and him, and she doubted that anyone else was in this "new world". Well anyone they knew from the world they came from anyways. Plus...., she kind liked hearing her first name from Izuku's mouth. It just sounded right.

Right.

"It's okay, you can use my first name....."

Izuku turned at her with a small, nervous smile with a blush. "Y-You sure?"

Kyoka giggled at him a bit. "I'm pretty sure seeing me naked puts us on a first name basis. Even if it was an accident." Kyoka had a small blush written on her face.

The two kept walking down and they stayed clear of anything that looked carnivorous. They saw a pack of the dinosaurs that killed them when they first woken up. Izuku said they were "Utahraptors" and they always roam in packs of two or more.

Yea, definitely something Kyoka doesn't want to meet face to face bare handed again.

They took a small break from walking and gathered some berries and mushrooms to snack on before continuing. "Remember, don't eat the black ones." Kyoka reminded Izuku and he chuckled.

"Are you going to be p-paranoid the whole time a-about the black berries?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Kyoka shouted at him with a red face.

They then heard a sound. It was a roar of a dinosaur, it didn't sound like one that was asserting dominance or killing something. It sounded as if it was in pain.

Kyoka without hesitation got up and ran toward where she heard the sound. "Come on!" She called out.

Izuku went "what?" for a bit before getting up himself and chased Kyoka, following her to where the sound came from. After a few minutes, they stopped running and they saw a large carnivorous dinosaur with fur on it's back and on its legs. It was just laying there. They noticed that there was a bleeding wound on its left leg.

Kyoka began slowly approaching the large reptile who was looking at them. It growled a bit, moving it's leg away from them. Kyoka placed a hand on the side of the reptile and looked somnely at it. What was she saying earlier? Killing something has done no wrong to them, what kind of insane person would say that?   
  
"Izuku, can you get me a stick and some fibers or something? Do you still have your underwear?" Kyoka questioned him seriously.

"Y-Yes, to all those questions."

"Give me your underwear."

"What?!"

"Shhhh, shut up..." She whispered, rubbing the side of the reptile to help it sleep through the pain. "Just give it to me and be quiet. Go get me some fibers and some sticks" She ordered in whispers and Izuku just nodded and walked away behind bushes and took off his pants and underwear.

After he took off his undergarment, he put his pants back on and grabbed two sticks just in case and some fibers from the bushes. He walked up to Kyoka and handed them to her.

Kyoka was to focused to realized that she had asked him to take off his underwear earlier and now she is holding them in her hands, yet she wasn't embarrassed.

She placed a stick on the leg wound and placed Izuku's underwear on top of the stick. She wrapped the fibers around the leg and there wasn't any resistance from the reptile, it was probably asleep, feeling comfort from Kyoka rubbing the side of its body.

"Tell me, Izuku... Do you know what kind of Dinosaur this is?" Kyoka questioned, while wrapping the fibers around the creature's wound.

"I-I'm not t-to sure, Megalosaurus I think... I s-should probably make a n-notebook later."

She tied the fibers together and stood up and sat in front of it. "Kyoka... what are you doing?"

A memory flashed in her mind, a memory of when she was avoided by all her friends for no reason. She didn't even know what she did wrong, they just seemed to... abandon her.

"I'm not leaving it to die..." Kyoka looked back at Izuku with a single tear falling down her eye. She now knows how Izuku felt, how it felt to care for an animal. She felt as if she wanted to care for Geki, who was now nuzzling his head with hers. Now, she saw the large reptile injured and she felt...

Terrible

Izuku, noticing the tear running down her face and he sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a hug as she sniffled in his shoulder.

"It's okay..."


	4. "Domestication"

**Izuku Midoriya's Dossier Entry Logs# 1** ****

**________________________**

**Common Name: "Glowtail"**

**Species: "Microluminis Psykhe"**

**Time: "Unknown-"**

**Diet: "Omnivore"**

**Temperament: "Passive"  
**

Our first encounter with a Glowtail, Which we called "Geki" was in a cave. I don't know how he survived there due to the amount of predatory creatures lying inside. They don't seem to be poisonous whatsoever, not even any signs of ability to fight back. They do have incredible speed and a glowing light... so that's a plus.

Glowtails seem to resemble modern day geckos but are the size of a 6 month old kitten. They have butterfly-like wings they can use to glide and a natural supply of luminescent light. I don't know how it's possible... but they can make their own light from their body and release it at the tail, it's like something unheard of! Like a creature from a dream.

They eat black mushrooms which I decided to call Ascerbic Mushrooms. They have a very high narcotic component which makes you pass out in seconds after a single bite! But, not for Glowtails... they seem to be just fine with the narcotic.

They can also be used as emotional support animals seeming like they can understand their owners emotions at glance. They are also loyal to the extreme with a large sign of intelligence.

Also, Geki clings onto Kyoka's back or wraps his body around her neck, seemingly wanting to never let go... She doesn't mind it, rather she sees it as extremely comfortable. That's all I have for the Glowtails this far, but I wonder what other fascinating creatures lie in this new world...  
  


**____________________**

Izuku was busy making tools for him and Kyoka, so they decided to set up camp here as they waited for the Megalosaur to get better.

Speaking of the large reptile with fur, it was pretty calm after Kyoka had wrapped it's bleed wound, making a make-shift stilt. Kyoka was petting it's side while it was sleeping. As she did this, she was humming a small lullaby. One that she made.

Kyoka always has had a love for music. He and Kyoka had been roommates for awhile and they were pretty close, so Izuku knew her taste for music was immeasurable.

"Kyoka, we have to go out for food... for all four of us." Izuku said counting the Megalosaurus and Geki in with them.

"Well... do we have weapons?" Kyoka said, showing a small amount of hesitation. She knew the Megalosaurus must be starving, but it doesn't have the current strength to hunt its own meals. So, Kyoka and Izuku will have to hunt for the large reptile. Plus, they wouldn't mind some cooked meat on their half as well.

"Yea, I have some spears. That's all though... try not to be too rough, they might break." Izuku replied, showing her the 6 spears he made by sharpening stones, putting them on long sticks and tied the two together using fibers. He also tied fibers on both ends of the sticks together so they can hold them on their back, like book bags in a way.

Then the thought of spears popped in Kyoka's mind and a light bulb flickered on. "You think the river is around the area?"

"I-I mean, it did look like it stretched out far... it's possible."

Kyoka stood up and took three spears from Izuku and put her head between the fibers and the spears. "How about we go fishing instead? It would be _much_ easier and I don't think the Megalosaurus would mind some fish" Kyoka mentioned as she pet Geki, who was still wrapped around her neck, on the head.

Apparently, he fell asleep listening to Kyoka hum her lullaby for the Megalosaurus.

Izuku nodded with a smile on his face. Yea, Carnivores will eat meat in general, so it will eat fish."

"Well let's go then." Kyoka said, about to walk past the Megalosaurus. Before she did though she crouched at its head and pet it. "We will be back with some food, okay?" She stood back up and motioned Izuku to follow her. Which he did.

After a bit of walking, they walked past a weird metal structure next to a path that led down to the blue area they were sight seeing while walking. "I can't wait to go down there.... Oh.... nevermind." Kyoka said, now changing her thoughts of the blue zone. Seeing from a distance, they saw large snakes and Centipedes roaming around, along with some hairless wolf looking things.

"Yea, not looking to get mauled, you?" Kyoka said, beginning to walk past the pathway.

"N-Nope....Whoa." Izuku said that last part, because after they passed the metal structure, they saw it. They saw the river. Well the end of it anyways.

"Alright, let's go fishing. You gotta teach me~." Kyoka teased him as they approached the river. They looked in the water, seeing a variety of different color fish, though they are mostly all the same species. No large crabs and no crocodile bask in sight, though there was an alligator basking at the other end of the river. It was.... Huge, bigger than the crocodiles they saw earlier.

"Ok, let's not wake that up and let's fish." Izuku said, lifting the sleeves of his clothe pants up as Kyoka followed suit.

They slowly took steps in the water, and stopped when the water was at the height of their rolled up sleeves, which were rolled up over their knees.

"Alright, you got to prepare a spear and be quiet, you don't want to scare the fish. Don't move either." Izuku explained and Kyoka raised a brow.

"You never done this, have you?"

"Nope....I-I'm just going off o-on logic here."

"Fair enough."

Izuku struck his spear in the water and pulled it out to show he caught a fish at the end of it. "Nice, Izu." Izuku blushed at the nickname as he set the fish to the side of the river.

"W-whats with the nickname?" Izuku asked as Kyoka struck her own spear in the water and she caught her own and tossed the fish to the greenette.

"You don't like it?"

"N-No! I don't m-mind at all!"

"Shh, you're scaring the fish." She shushed his yelled and motioned her finger to the gargantuation alligator, reminding Izuku that there is literally a godzilla sized reptile in the area.

They caught a couple fish and haven't woken the alligator up, it didn't seem to mind them fishing and preferred to bask at the side of the river.

"Alright, just a few mo-." Kyoka's eyes widened as she felt a coursing pain through her left leg. "Ahhh!" She screamed in pain, seeing the blood fill the water.

"Kyoka!" Izuku yelled out.

Kyoka was about to fall and Izuku caught her and dragged her back to shore. She was hissing in pain. "Ahhh!" She felt another sharp pain, this time it was on the side of her left calf.

Izuku got her out of the water and onto shore and there was the culprit, gnawing down on her calf. It was a large piranha. "Ok, Kyoka... this might hurt, b-but try to hold it in okay?" Izuku said and Kyoka gave a small shaky nod.

Izuku stabbed the carnivorous fish with his spear and opened the lip of the fish and began to pry the sharp teeth off Kyoka's calf. The purplette gritted her teeth as the piranha's jaws opened, letting go of her leg.

Izuku finally got the fish off and the wounds were bad, one bite was at the front of her leg and another was on the side of her calf, and they were bleeding. "I-It hurts, Izuku." Kyoka tried to hold back the tears of pain in her eyes, she was strong but holy hell this hurt.

Izuku tore a piece off the end of both his pant's sleeves and tied them together. Now his pants were halfway up to his knees. He wrapped the cloth around Kyoka's leg to help stop the bleeding. "Take slow d-deep breaths, okay? I-I'm going to put the fish inside the implant." Kyoka could only nod and Izuku quickly went to work.

He began putting the fish in front of the implant and they were taken inside. After he had done that, he went over to Kyoka and picked her up bridal style with a small blush on his face. Kyoka's face and breathing was evidence she was still in pain. "T-Try to sleep it away... okay?" She rested her head on his chest, she was in too much pain to think about anything else at the moment.

Izuku began to walk their way back to the megalosaurus. Geki was now off from around Kyoka's neck and began sleeping on her chest. Kyoka had surprisingly fallen asleep, despite the pain she was in.

Izuku made it back to the megalo who was just waking up. It looked at Izuku and he gave it a small smile. It laid it's head back down, signalling him to set Kyoka down. He set Kyoka down, leaning against the reptile's side. The breathing of the creature began to stir her awake.

She opened up her eyes weakly, bags under eyes signalling she had lost a bad amount of blood and not in the good way either. "C...Can I feed him?" Kyoka muttered out before gritting her teeth.

Izuku looked into his inventory and pulled out a large, brown fish and handed it to Kyoka. She slowly held it and nudged the reptile. "H-Hey, you hungry?" She questioned it, it turned it's head to her and took the fish in it's mouth and set it down on the ground.

It turned it's head back at Kyoka and began nuzzling it's head on her. She felt the utmost emotion of love and care from the creature as it nuzzled her. Kyoka held its face with a smile and nuzzled it back.

Izuku had just made a campfire and set sticks up to cook the fish. He saw the interaction between the two and smiled.

Suddenly the dinosaur became alert, it slowly stood up which made Izuku and Kyoka wide eyes. It wasn't too injured anymore, but it looked like it was enjoying nuzzling with Kyoka. So why'd it stand up?

That question was answered when Izuku turned around and saw a duo of two raptors approaching them. Izuku took out a spear from his back and the megalosaurus stood beside him, growling at the intruders.

The raptors barked and they ran at the two, only for one of them to be grabbed by the reptile that was twice their size. It hit the other with it's teammate and it began gnawing at the one in it's mouth. Cries from the raptor echoed and the other tried to attack Izuku by pouncing on him.

The greenette held his spear up threateningly as the raptor circled him. Izuku feinted attacks with the spear to make the creature jump back a bit before the megalosaurus came back and grabbed it in it's mouth.

It slammed it into the ground multiple times, killing it.

It began to drag one of the bodies back with it towards Kyoka and laid its body around her as it ate. Kyoka was shocked now quickly the creature disposed of the two raptors and that it even protected the two of them at all.

It was getting late and Izuku had taken the hides off of the other raptor and sewed together a sleeping bag. Kyoka was still laying on the side of the megalosaurus, who was sleeping already. There was one small problem. It was "A" sleeping bag, one. He decided he would sleep on dirt tonight and give it to Kyoka.

"Here Kyoka..." Izuku said, handing her the sleeping bag. Kyoka smiled at how generous Izuku was because of her injury. She got in the sleeping bag, setting in the left leg slowly as to not cause too much pain.

It was comfy, but it wasn't right to Kyoka. It wasn't right to let Izuku sleep in dirt. So...

"Izuku, come sleep in the bag with me."

"Wait what?"

"You h-heard me."

Kyoka lifted some of the sleeping bag up, showing there was still a little bit of empty space left. Izuku sighed and got into the bag. Kyoka nuzzled her head on his chest with a blush as she wrapped her arms around him.

Izuku was a complete mess, but he enjoyed this moment. He didn't just like Kyoka and have a crush on her. 'I...' he thought as he wrapped his arms around her an nuzzled his face on top of her head, closing his eyes.

'Love her... I love Kyoka Jiro.'


End file.
